1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flycasting reels for use upon a fly rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing reels are well known and generally fall into two categories, one category being generally termed bait casting reels and the other category being generally termed flycasting reels. The problems present in each of these type of prior art fishing reels are unique as flycasting has long been recognized as an art requiring considerable skill separate and distinct from that required in bait casting. This uniqueness is typified by the fact that the conventional term fishing reel has normally been applied to bait casting reels as this is the more common type of reel in use today for fishing. The problems present in flycasting reels are not the same as those present in bait casting reels primarily because in a bait casting reel, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,190; 1,864,146; 975,653; 2,525,169; 1,452,808; 2,753,645; 2,002,403; and 3,447,254, the fisherman merely drops the fishing line overboard and reels it in when he believes he has a bite on the line. There is no slack line present with bait casting reels which can become entangled. However, in fly rod flycasting reels, wherein a slack line is normally utilized, such a slack line can become entangled in the cross ribs which are circumferentially provided between a pair of spaced apart reel heads or discs comprising the reel. Furthermore, in flycasting, it is desired to have an efficient reel structure of minimal bulk so that the reel may be easily manipulated on the fly rod to facilitate in the unique art of flycasting.